Emlin
Emlin is a vampire and the mother of Adalinda Hermann and the lover of a Detlef Hermann. Appearance Emlin has a strong resemblance of her daughter, she has purple hair and purple eyes. She is an average height woman that appears to be a middle age woman in front of humans with beautiful pale skin. She also a heart shaped birthmark on the the back of her neck. She wears simple close, which is a simple white blouse and a brown skirt that reaches to her ankles along with black slippers. Personality Emlin shows to a very a kind and warm woman. She is very motherly towards her only daughter Adalinda while the latter still lived with her. As a mother, Emlin is very empathy towards her daughter. Knowing full well that she will have a hard life because the latter is vampire/witch hybrid demon. She is very selfless as doesn't mind about being discriminated by the villagers but believes that her daughter shouldn't be discriminated by having both heritages. Emlin is a very strong woman which is shown she came to her village and the villagers called her a harlot which she doesn't show any reaction or responds to them. History Emlin took employment at the Hermann household (a witch family) and became a maid there. During her work, Emlin caught the attention of the head of the noble family Detlef Hermann. Due to his marriage have been rocky since the beginning, Detlef found comfort in her presence. Both Emlin and Detlef got to know each other and eventually they fell in love with each other. Although, Detlef already had a wife and child, he took Emlin as his mistress. Emlin; however, was being mistreated by the lady of the household because of the latter was suspicious of the former sleeping with her husband. Emlin became pregnant with Detlef's baby. For reasons unknown, Emlin was forced to move back at her home village. Unfortunately, Emlin was badly treated by the other villagers because she was a mistress of a married man. Still, Emlin tried to make the best she can. Eventually, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom she named Adalinda. Unfortunately, Emlin and Adalinda were discriminated by villagers because Adalinda was hybrid of vampire and witch. Emlin would often comforted her daughter when the other vampire children bullied her. Eventually, for unknown reasons, Adalinda was sent to live with her warlock father. It's unknown what happened to her after that. However, according to Adalinda, Emlin never came to her village and went missing for years. Although, it's possible that Emlin went somewhere to get a better life that her old village could ever give her. Relationships Adalinda Hermann Adalinda is Emlin's daughter. Emlin raised Adalinda by herself and loved her very much. Emlin worried about Adalinda's future because of the latter being a hybrid of a vampire and witch. Whenever the other children in their village bullied her because of her heritage. Emlin would often comforted her to make her feel better. However, one day Emlin se her daughter to live with her father. According to Adalinda, neither mother or daughter ever saw each other after that. Detlef Hermann Detlef was Emlin's lover and was a warlock from nobility and the father of her daughter Adalinda. They met at some point and began a relationship despite the social class differences. They eventually had a daughter. It's shown that Emlin raised Adalinda by herself and her lover was not in their lives. This suggests that he left her after their daughter was born. Trivia * Emlin's name means "Work". * It's unknown why Emlin allowed her daughter to be sent to live with her father, but it was possiblely to make Adalinda happier. * Her lover was never there to raise their daughter. * Emlin looks like her daughter Adalinda (excluding the beauty marks). Category:Vampires Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Adults Category:In Love Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:Mistresses Category:Alive Category:Servants Category:Heroes Category:Flashback Characters Category:Minor Characters